Falling feels like flying
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: When things all start to go wrong for Ellis.  Will there only be one answer?


The slight grinding sound of small rocks being crushed under his boots was heard as he walked on the roof of the tallest building in the CEDA camp. Getting to the very edge he looked over the edge at the empty street below. The air on top of the building was chilly as it whipped around him, not that it would matter much soon.

One would think that surviving and not getting lined up against a fence and getting shot, like Nick had predicated, would make a person cherish life. However when you get your heart ripped out and stomped on. Things happen to change.

As the days and nights trying to get to the CEDA help, things in the four person group started to change. There were times when the two younger males would get into beds with the soul purpose of relieving some lust. There were nights however when there wasn't any sex, just holding each other for the want to be close.

The first time that Ellis had let the three little words slip, it was a complete accident in the heat of the moment. When Nick said four little words back however, it made Ellis's heart soar. From that point on it wasn't just sex anymore, it was love making. At least that's what the southerner though.

Nick had made him all sorts of promises when they were fighting their way through hordes upon hordes of zombies. Most were things like 'Forever', 'Till death' and things like that.

Tears were starting to coarse their way down Ellis's face, making the male shiver more, taking a deep breath.

When they got to the camp though things just went from great to hell in a matter of hours of their arrival.

After they were stripped, cleaned and given new clothes they were sent to the food tent. In there Ellis was reunited with Keith, much to the surprise of everyone who just thought that Ellis was full of shit. When the battered male was told about Ellis and Nick, he went off on Ellis. Mostly he told him that his momma would be so disappointed in him and that he would have to think about ever really talking to him.

Ellis was crushed, but as long as he still had Nick by his side, he could get over that and go on with his life.

Then Nick met a girl in the camp that would put even the best porn stars to shame with her looks. The conman later would find out she was just as good in bed.

The younger male had found out about them after coming home one day after getting a pretty nasty cut on his leg. When CEDA found out he was a mechanic, and less accident prone that Keith, he was hired on the spot. That day however his mind was on the affections that he wasn't getting from Nick. It seemed like the male wasn't touching him and loving him as much anymore, but he was hoping it was all just in his mind.

The cut wasn't bad enough to need stitches but it was bad enough that the boss sent him home. He had found Nick and the blond fucking right on the couch. When Nick and him had locked eyes, there wasn't a trace of remorse in his green eyes.

Ellis had mumbled a 'didn't mean to disturb ya'll' and had walked back out.

Always one for being optimistic, he went and talked to Nick a few hours later in hopes that it was just a lapse in judgment. That was when he found out how long it had been really going on. Almost a month Nick had been seeing this girl and wasn't really planning on telling Ellis.

With tears running down his face, Ellis stormed out of the place and went back to the garage. He stayed there for a few hours trying to figure out about where to go with his life.

His old best friend wouldn't talk to him, Nick didn't love him anymore, Ro and Coach were gone and not many people would even talk to him. The only ones that did were the people that came in and told him what was wrong with the vehicles. After all the rest have been thorough, they didn't want to get close to anyone that they might just lose.

It was very much later and colder when Ellis had decided what he was going to do. After he wrote a note telling Nick exactly what he was feeling and what he was going to do and where, he slipped it under their front door. With that he headed to the tallest building and took the fire escape all the way to the top.

Taking in another deep breath, Ellis moved to the very edge of the roof, his boots right on the edge.

A door behind him opened making him look back, a little shocked to see Nick standing there.

"Ellis what do you think your doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"This is ridiculous, just come back here,"

Ellis smiled with out humor. "You know what's kinda interesin'"

"What?"

Ellis turned back to looking over the edge.

"They say, Falling feels like flying, till you hit the ground,"

Moving his boot away from the other one, he started to lean.

~*~*~*~*~Author's Note~*~*~*~*~

And with that, what happens may just be up to you.

Wow I need to get out a really happy story to make up for all these sad ones I've been posting.

I'm sorry T_T

I really do love Nick and Ellis as a couple, These have just been floating around for like EVER.

Since I got into the outsiders fandom and never did get out. But I've gotten the inspiration for writing some Nellis, so I'm going with it, before it dies again.

Valve owns all the characters.


End file.
